Can't Get Enough
by Azzy Dreemurr
Summary: Sans starts feeling weird around Papyrus. He's not sick, he didn't have any problem with him before, so what's happening to him now? WARNING: This is a FONTCEST fanfiction. If you do not like this stuff, then why are you even here? Cover image by Pochayuuris on DeviantArt.


_**STORY DISCLAIMER:**_ This story contains lots and lots of smut, but mostly Fontcest. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

 _ **CHAPTER DISCLAIMER:**_ Along with smut, this chapter has hints of drugging. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

It was quiet. The snow fell peacefully on the ground, layering the small town with another sheet of fresh snow. Not that the townsfolk minded, they were well suited to face the nipping cold and harsh winds that came with their settlement. They were fuzzy folk after all, and Snowdin seemed like the best place to settle.

The night was calm and collected with each monster slowly turning out the lights for sleep. One by one, the street became darker and darker. Eventually, the last light had been turned out, and it was quiet.

Well, every light except a light blue glow from the skeleton brothers house.

The skeletons' names were Papyrus and Sans. Anyone new to Snowdin would have found it unlikely that Sans and Papyrus were brothers at all, except for their appearance. They were the only skeletons in the entire Underground, with most other skeletons perishing in the War of HUMANS and MONSTERS. Their father, W.D. Gaster was the royal scientist, and a friend of King Asgore. One day though, when Sans was a little kid, and Papyrus was a baby, Gaster was ripped from all of time and space, and flung to the void. Sans was now responsible for looking after Papyrus and himself.

Over the next 20 years, both Sans and Papyrus matured, but in different ways. While Papyrus excelled in many physical ways, Sans had only matured on the outside. And even then, he was still about 2 feet shorter than his younger brother. Sans never did his work, and the human-hunting was eventually left up to Papyrus. And Sans was grateful for that. Papyrus would always carry him home after his long day of finding humans and creating puzzles.

But one day, after a long day of rest for Sans, and a long day of puzzle-making for Papyrus, Sans was picked up by Papyrus and they went home. But on the trek through the forest back home, Sans felt like he needed Papyrus all the time with him. He wanted Papyrus. He couldn't stop thinking about him. Sans started to blush a light blue, and his pupils turned to small hearts.

They made it home, and Sans tucked Papyrus into bed after his bedtime story, "Peek-a-Boo with Fluffy Bunny". He teleported into his room, just in time for his blush to return and a hardening feeling around his pelvis. Sans removed his basketball shorts to see a glowing blue member right in front of him, about 5 inches long and 3 inches wide.

He began to stroke it, and as soon as he touched it, a shock went through his spine. Sans felt pleasure for the first time. He wrapped his bony hand around his cock and thrust it up and down, all while thinking of Papyrus riding him. Sans's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted and moaned Papyrus's name. Sans was having such a good time, he barely noticed the pressure building up within his member. Suddenly, and to Sans's surprise, he came all over himself. It was a cerulean blue, viscous liquid, and it tasted like blueberry. He continued this process of thinking about Papyrus, getting hard, pumping his hand up and down his dick, cumming, and repeating into the long hours of the night.

* * *

Papyrus had noticed it was taking Sans longer than usual to get ready for the day. This seemed extremely lazy to Papyrus, as Sans never left his room before noon. Papyrus had even tried calling him, seventeen times, but to no avail. Sans wouldn't pick up the phone. When Papyrus came home at dusk, Sans came down the stairs, looking even more tired than usual.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU LAZYBONE?" Papyrus said to Sans over dinner that night. It was Papyrus's favorite: the oatmeal with the dinosaur eggs.

"i didn't feel well today." Sans mumbled under his breath, picking at his food.

"OH," Papyrus replied. "WELL, TAKE SOME MEDICINE, AND IF YOU STILL DON'T FEEL WELL TOMORROW, WE CAN GO TO DR. ALPHYS."

"nooooooo…"

"YES. WE CAN'T HAVE YOU MISS SENTRY DUTY."

Sans muttered something along the lines of "we'll see…" as his pupils blinked out, but he eventually capitulated to seeing Dr. Alphys.

After Papyrus's bedtime story, he requested Sans to fetch him a glass of water, his throat was bone-dry (pun intended). Sans crept out of Papyrus's room, trying to hide his hardening cock, and went downstairs to fill a cup of water. But before he went back upstairs, Sans sprinkled in some MTT-Brand Lover's Powder into the water. he will be mine, Sans thought to himself.

MTT-Brand Lover's Powder was a restricted item of Mettaton's merchandise. The instructions read: "To be with your lover, sprinkle in a tablespoon of MTT-Brand Lover's Powder into water. The powder will dissolve, and when consumed, will cause the victim to do any bidding the master casts upon them for 6 hours. Effects are instantaneous. It was pulled from the shelves after too many people, tried to get Mettaton and Asgore to drink it. But Sans knew where to get it. He poured in the whole packet about 8 servings.

The next 2 days were gonna be fun for Sans.


End file.
